


Love Me Again

by MadamPoptart



Series: The Boy Who Cheats [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to know now, know now<br/>Can you love me again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to John Newmans 'Love Me Again'

 

June 12th

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist and kissed his neck softly “Morning” Harry murmured into his neck. It had been a year since Draco confronting him and a year since he left Ginny to return to Draco.

“You are aware that my mother is down the hall and you aren’t wearing anything but undergarments” Draco stated as he flipped a pancake. It had taken months to even let Harry this close again. They didn’t sleep together until everything was settled with Ginny. Draco had various issues with allowing Harry to even touch him in that way but he was getting past it.  

“I’m too lazy to walk back up the stairs” Harry murmured which caused a snort from the slyitherin  

-

**I need to know now, know now**

**Can you love me again?**

**I need to know now, know now**

**Can you love me again?**

-

One year earlier 

Harry pulled back from the hug to look at Draco’s tear stricken face. “I’m so so sorry” he murmured and leaned their foreheads together. “Can you love me again?”

Draco pulled himself away from Harry and stood. He needed space from him he needed air this was all too much. All the walls he built in the last few months came crashing around him again. “I don’t…I never… dammit potter”

Harry stood as well and moved towards Draco “Please Draco…” Harry didn’t know what to say or how to go about this. Harry wanted… no he _needed_ to be with Draco again. He couldn’t go without him again.

“If you were forced into this, then how do you get out?” Draco asked, turning away from Potter

“I can do anything, if I have you” Harry responded wrapping his arms around the blonde.

“Stop it. I can’t think correctly when you do that” Draco attempted to pull himself out of Harrys embrace but the brunette wouldn’t have it. “What do you want?”

 

“You” Harry murmured into Draco’s neck as he tightened his arms around Draco. He missed this so much. It was different holding him now, Malfoy was lean before but now Harry was positive if Draco took off his shirt he could count the ribs. “We can figure it out together”

-

10 months earlier 

**It’s unforgivable,**

**I stole and burnt your soul**

**Is that what demons do?**

**They rule the worst of me**

**Destroy everything,**

**They bring down angels like you**

-

“You’re serious about getting back together with him? After all he did to you?!” Blaise exclaimed “Draco what the bloody hell are you thinking?”

“I’m not saying I trust him and I’m not dropping at his feet when he calls” Draco stated “I am keeping my distance but Blaise I need him”

“Draco if you just give it a few more months then you’ll be okay I promise” Blaise pleaded and grabbed Draco’s shoulders “He burnt your soul and you still…”

“Yes” Draco said softly and Blaise sighed loudly then pulled his former classmate into a hug

“If he hurts you again I’ll kill him you understand me?”

-

**Know I’ve done wrong,**

**Left your heart torn**

**Is that what devils do?**

**Took you so low,**

**Where only fools go**

**I shook the angel in you**

 

Draco toed off his shoes and put them away neatly as he entered the house. Harry and him didn’t live together but Harry was over almost 24/7.

“Draco?” Harry called and Draco followed the sound

“Who else?” Draco retorted as he entered the living room “Blaise threatened your life again”

“I don’t blame him” Harry said quietly while Draco sat by him with a huff “How was the court hearing?”

“Well Ginny and I are officially divorced. It’s all over the papers” Harry handed the newspaper he was reading to the blonde

“The only good thing the paper is for is burning” Draco stated as he glared at the front page before throwing it into the fire.

“Want me to make dinner?” Harry asked taking the blondes hand

“Depends on what you make. If you try to make orange chicken again then definitely no” Draco stated the beginning of a smile gracing his lips as Harry rolled his eyes

“Prick….My orange chicken wasn’t that bad”

“Whatever you say scarhead”

-

6 months earlier 

**Now I’m rising from the ground**

**Rising up to you**

**Filled with all the strength I've found**

**There's nothing I can’t do!**

Draco lay lazily on the blanket, Harry had taken him out to a lovely lake where they had a picnic and spent the time happily engaged in conversation. “Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you” Harry stated, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry

“I love you too”

“I get it if it’s too soon for you but… I practically live at the house and every time I leave you its like leaving home” Harry murmured “I don’t want to leav-“Draco stopped Harry’s rambling with a kiss

“Yes. I want you to move in” Draco murmured softly and Harry grinned widely

-

4 months earlier 

Harry and Draco moved into together a month ago and everything was falling back to how it was. Of course it would never be the same but it was still close enough. Draco was slowly starting to trust Harry again.

-

**I told you once I can’t do this again, do this again, oh, no**

**I told you once I can’t do this again, do this again, oh, no**

It was three am when Harry stumbled through the door, drunk off his ass. After having a couple pints with Ron and Neville, Harry had told Draco he would be out late to have drinks with the guys but he had said he would be home at midnight.

Draco sat in the living room, his hands in his lap as he stared at the fire “Where were you?”

“The pub with Ron and Nev” Harry slurred and leaned against the doorway, he really was too drunk for this. He had lost track of time and had come home as soon as he realized the time.

“I can’t do this again Harry” Draco stated

“Wha?”

“I told you once I can’t do this again!” Draco shouted standing up “You cannot put me through this again! I can’t handle it! So if you were with someone tell me now”

“No baby listen I was just with the boys and I totally lost track of time” Harry slurred and tried to take Draco’s hands but the blonde flinched away

“Remember the last time you ‘lost track of time’? Because I do” Draco sneered “You fucked Ginny only to come home and fuck me”

“Draco I really was out with Ron and Nev you can ask them yourself. Please believe me” Harry stepped closer only to stagger and nearly fall “whoa”

“Dammit Potter…. How much did you have to drink?” Draco asked as he guided him to their bedroom

“I’m sorrrry… please don’t leave” Harry slurred as Draco laid Harry on the bed

“I’m not going to leave you twat” Draco sighed as he stripped Harry of everything but his boxers “You’re fucking idiotic and we aren’t done talking about this”

-

Harry groaned as he woke up, his head was killing him and he wanted nothing more than to curl up  and die.

“Morning Sunshine” Draco said sarcastically and sat on the edge of the bed, with a hangover potion in hand with breakfast. “You’re going to drink and eat these two items then we are going to have a long discussion about coming home at 3am” Harry could only nod and do what he was told.

 

2 months earlier 

“Oh come on its not even midnight!” Ron exclaimed “Why are you leaving so early?”

“Sorry mate I got a promise to keep” Harry stated as he paid the check “I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Yeah alright ‘monie probably wants me home as well” Ron sighed and asked for his own check

-

Draco was sat in the living room with tea and was reading a muggle book when Harry came in.

“Honey I’m home” Harry grinned and Draco looked up to roll his eyes at his lover but accepted the kiss Harry planted on his lips.

“How was drinks with the weasel?” Draco asked as Harry pulled him into his arms

 “Same old same old” Harry murmured into Draco’s neck “I missed you”

“You’re drunker than I thought” Draco snorted

“Sod off” Harry huffed and Draco laughed happily.

“I missed you too” Draco murmured before kissing him softly “Now shower you reek of nachos and beer”

“Only if you join me” Harry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows

 


End file.
